marco_polofandomcom-20200214-history
Let God's Work Begin
"Let God's Work Begin" is the fourth episode of the second season of Marco Polo. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was written by consulting producer Kate Barnow and directed by David Petrarca. Plot Prologue Nayan (Ron Yuan) and Niccolò Polo (Pierfrancesco Favino) arrive in Acre, in the Kingdom of Jerusalem (despite the on-screen label of Acre being in "Northern Israel") It is under the control of the Saracens. They head to the royal hall where Pope Gregory X (Gabriel Byrne) greets them. Act 1 As Kublai Khan (Benedict Wong) heads to Karakorum, he prepares for war. Back in the royal court of the khan, Empress Chabi (Joan Chen) tells Kokachin (Zhu Zhu) she is excited for a child if she does not bleed at all. Ahmed wakes up. Jingim promises that, despite Ahmed's hurt leg, they will be found. It is a matter of time. Ahmed fears his death but is rebuffed that they won't be dead there. Kaidu hears from scouts that the khan is coming to Karakorum because the khan's sons are missing. He warns that it could be an act of war. Kokachin heads to the stables, hoping to find a horse. She gets word from a stableboy that her favorite horseman Batbayer has been found dead near a river. Fearing the worst, she heads out on her own. As Kublai prepares for war, he notices the Goryo plant is incredibly poisonous and saves some for Kaidu. When Kaidu and Kublai meet, Kaidu reveals that the they do not have him in Karakoum. Kokachin heads out and finds a body that is eaten by vultures. Mistaken the body is her husband, she is greeted by a woman from a local village. As she speaks to the women, she comes to find that the women is in fact the widow of the late stable hand. Kokachin forms a bond with Batbeyer's widow and insists that she call her Nerguii; not revealing that she lives in the Royal house as the "Blue Princess." Kokachin visits a local village with the Widow. There she meets the woman's mother and her son. Nayan talks to the archbishop of the city Acre. They discuss the possibility of a new crusade against people in the middle east. Nayan attempts to convince the archbishop that a military against Kublai is needed but the archbishop does not feel the need to. As he relates his story of being elected pontiff, he is confident in God himself. Therefore, the pontiff says that he will not accept a khan's victory; instead he will see that the khan surrender unconditionally when the time comes, assuming the khan attacks. Soon, they walk peacefully through a village, where the pontiff pries Nayan about sins and redemption. Nayan said that that temptation is the only one. They were all created to “do great work” by God above. Kublai, Marco, Kaidu and a search party stumbles on the dead guards and horses of the Kublia heirs. They know the pair fled northward and slowly moved forward until Kublai stops at a ridgeline, where he remembers grandfather taught them about things. The party stops and notices the tracks narrow and thus they are harder to track. Thus, Khutulun and Byamba are sent to search and find them alone. They return to Kaidu holding a sword to Kublai's neck; both are ready to kill each other but this is not the time for them to settle any sort of disputes. Khutulun has found their sons alive. Epilogue Both sides part ways but not before it is acknowledged that civil war is inevitable and that the impending Kurultai will fragment the country. Saddened, Byamba and Khutulun realize their love must be put on hold and their lives must go on without each other for the time being, until reunited again. News of Jingim's safety arrives back to Kokachin, who goes back. As they reunite, Kokachin reveals she is pregnant. Nayan, still in Acre, comes out of a pool and announces “Let God's work begin”. Quotes *“Ah the barbarians” - church *”Power comes hand in hand with men in an election” - Chabi *I found forfeiting my beliefs to be in no one's benefit. - Nayan to Pontiff *They want us to choke on the ashes of our traditions. …. If the Mongols come, we will not cower. We will not capitulate. We will not negotiate for anything but your khan's unconditional surrender. And when the ash clears, i'll be looking to see which side you stand on. AS will your creator. - Pontiff to Nayan *”“Let God's work begin”.” Nayan Summary Cast Starring * Lorenzo Richelmy as Marco Polo * Benedict Wong as Kublai Khan * Joan Chen as Empress Chabi * Pierfrancesco Favino as Niccolò Polo * Rick Yune as Kaidu * Ron Yuan as Nayan * Remy Hii as Prince Jingim * Zhu Zhu as Kokachin * Mahesh Jadu as Ahmad * Olivia Cheng as Mei Lin * Uli Latukefu as Byamba * Claudia Kim as Khutulun * Leonard Wu as Orus * Jacqueline Chan as Shakana * with Gabriel Byrne as Pope Gregory X Guest starring * Jaime Chew as Ling-Ling * Lim Choy Wan as Balormaa's Mother * Aljin Abella as Phags Pa * Bayra Bela as Balormaa * Kincsö Pethö as Cathedral Nun * Brian Ho as New Stable Hand * Gäbor Atlasz as Cripple Number 2 * Byambadorj Altanhuyag as General Qaban Cast notes *Starring cast members Tom Wu (Li Jinbao "Hundred Eyes"), Thomas Chaanhing (Gerel), Chris Pang (Arban) and Michelle Yeoh (Lotus) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *Gabriel Byrne (Pope Gregory X) guest stars in this episode with his name billed in the opening sequence. Quotes *“Suck my cock” - Kublai *“with pleasure” - Mei Lin *“Now its time to see if you really meant you willl do anything for your khan” - Chabi to Kokachin *“The Child will not have full royal blood” - Kokachin to Chabi *“The child willl have no royal blood” Chabi Notes Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2